MediEvil: A Hero's Sister
by Top-Hat Lycanthrope
Summary: Daniel Fortesque was many things in life. He was Captain of the Guard, a Storyteller, a bit of a Charlatan, but a kind man. He was also an older brother to a little girl named Elizabeth Fortesque. But when that fateful arrow brings his untimely death, Dan worries he failed her. But when Zarok returns, can he prove his sister he is a hero?
1. Chapter 1

It was one of the worst days ever for Dan. It was his late father's birthday, he gave a speech and ruined it with his lateral lisp, which made him pronounce "s" sounds as "th" sounds, and everyone and I do mean everyone in King Peregrin's court laughed at him. Right now, he was in his bedroom crying his eyes out. He didn't bother taking off his armor, as all he wanted to do was cry. But then sometime later, Canny Tim, his second in command, ran in.

"Captain Fortesque! I have some great news!" He exclaimed. But Dan turned back and moaned.

"It's about your mother. She just gave birth to a baby girl! She wants you to meet her!" He explained. When Dan heard that, he ran quickly to his mother's quarters.

"MY MOM HAD A BABY! I'M A BIG BROTHER!" He shouted as he ran. Soon when he got there he saw his mother, Miriam Fortesque sitting on the bed with a bundle in her arms.

"M-mother...are...are you okay? Ith...ith my thithter okay too?" He asked. Miriam merely nodded and handed over Dan's baby sister to him.

"Her name is Elizabeth Anastasia." she stated happily.

"H-hello Elithabe….Elitha…..Elithabeth…..Elithabeth Anathtathia…..Eli….AAGH! I hate my thtupid lithp!" he screamed angrily. Soon Elizabeth began to cry.

"Waaaah!"

"I-I'm sorry El….Ellie….I didn't mean it!" He said. "I'm so sorry…."

Ellie soon placed her hand on Dan's cheek. Her big golden eyes seemed to say "It's okay." And Dan felt happiness go through him.

"I love you, Ellie."

Twelve years later...

Ellie had grown into a clever and beautiful pre-teenager. Her hair was kept at medium length and she wore a pink blouse with darker pink overalls, which were originally white when Dan accidentally washed them with his doublet. But she didn't mind, as she was a bit girly, but a bit of a tomboy. One morning, all she wanted to do was to play. Her older brother Dan was covered in blankets and he was trying to sleep.

"Dan! Big bro wake up! It's time to play with me!" She said. Dan groaned and looked up.

"Ellie please go back to thleep. It's too early." He mumbled from his pillow.

Ellie wouldn't let up. She took off Dan's blanket but then remembered Dan liked to sleep naked, despite being offered night shirts and underwear, so she covered her eyes before she saw any of his private parts, but luckily all she saw was his butt.

"E-Ellie! Don't do that right now, I'm naked!" He yelled as he looked around for his trousers. Putting them on, he sighed and tried to pull his blankets back. Ellie then faked a tantrum.

"Waah! King Pewegwin!" She said in a baby voice. "My big bwothew won't pway wiff me!"

Upon hearing this, King Peregrine scolded Dan and asked him to play with Ellie. The two headed to the enchanted forest when soon Ellie tripped over some odd mushrooms and collapsed, feeling weak.

Three months later, Ellie's condition worsened. Clearly, she was going to die. Dan began to cry a lot.

"N-No! Ellie, I won't thay goodbye! I can't, I WON'T!" He cried loudly. But Ellie placed her hand on his.

"...it's fine Dan...I know you can be a hero...please. Stay in the Gallowmere army. I...I know you will do...do...gr...eat..."

Her eyes fully closed and Dan began to cry more and more.

"E-Elithabeth...I promise."

Six years later...

"AAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan's left eye was pierced fully. He soon collapsed to the ground and realized he was dying. He glanced to the left as he noticed what looked like Ellie walking towards him with someone wearing black robes.

"E...Ellie..." he said weakly. "I'm sorry...I failed you...t...twice..."

Dan's right eye closed as his heart took the final beats. Ellie was upset, but not because her brother had failed her, but because he had fallen and would not be recognized as a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan awoke in a strange place. It wasn't like his old home or any place he has lived in. But all he felt was a strange stiffness in his body and the feeling he had been out for a long time.

But wait. He had died, didn't he? Maybe it was all just a nightmare.

"Ughh….what….what happened to me?" he babbled…wait, that doesn't sound right!"

"W-what the? Why do I sound all muffled? What happened to my voice?!"

Dan looked at his hands to realize what happened….he was dead. His hands, arms, and whole body had decomposed. His jaw had fallen off, which explained a lot.

"I'M...DEAD!" He shouted. Dan began to panic as soon he heard another voice.

"Ah! You are finally awake!" the voice sounded Arabic, and it sounded like it was literally inside his head. Dan looked around scared.

"Who-who said that!?" Dan asked.

"Ah, that was I, Al-Zalam. I am a djinn and I have been trapped inside your skull for over 100 years!" He then began to ramble, which annoyed Dan a lot. Dan decided to walk around his crypt when he heard something yelling for help.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" It was his sister Ellie!

Dan grumbled and was about to run outside when he saw something that gave him a shock….ZOMBIES! His bones began to feel like jelly as he tried to run away when he heard Ellie yell again.

"No! I can't be a coward now!"

Dan grabbed a short sword and a copper shield. He slashed and whacked at zombies, then quickly undid his sister's bind. Ellie grinned in delight.

"BIG BRO!" She said as she hugged Dan. Dan began to cry and he hugged his sister back.

"I…I'm glad I found you again. I won't fail you a third time!" He mumbled. "Stay in my crypt," Dan warned her. Ellie then stared at him with large pleading eyes.

"Please bro. Let me come with you," she replied. "I got you this."

She showed him a golden chalice that glowed brightly.

"HOW DID YOU FIND THAT CHALICE OF SOULS!?" he shouted. Ellie shrugged.

"Okay fine, you can stay…..just be careful."

Dan and Ellie went through the cemetery, with Dan filling the chalice as he killed more of the zombies. Soon after it got filled to a certain amount, the two of them were teleported into the skies.

The two soon found themselves in a bright glittering palace in the sky. It was the Hall of Heroes! It's golden pillars glistened and sparkled in the sunlight, it was a nice change to seeing nothing but darkness and despair. The two walked in when Ellie noticed something odd.

"Huh? Dan look. This is your statue...isn't it?" Ellie pondered. The statue wasn't solid, but it was there. And below there were letters that said "S DNE FTE". Dan looked confused when he heard someone call him.

"Captain Fortesque! And Lady Elizabeth! How are you both?" It was Canny Tim.

"...well, I think you can see it yourself," Dan said as Tim laughed.

"That's just a minor setback. Oh, I do wish we could fight again. Hmm, ah, I know. You can take my crossbow! Isn't it a beauty? When you died, I used it to shoot Zarok's champion right in the-" Dan interrupted him.

"Hey!"

"Uhhh...not that there's anything amazing about that...ha ha." He said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

The two left the hall of heroes and then entered Cemetery Hill. Far at the Mausoleum entrance, Zarok was there.

"Ohh look, it's Forty-darling, the zero of Gallowmere and his little brat. You both look like you have seen better days...and you Danny, you smell like you need a bath." He said, in a mocking tone.

"Like you smell any better," Ellie replied in a snarky manner.

"Shut it, you! Besides, you both can never defeat me! Just go back to your crypt and let the dogs feast on your bones. Hah hah, ha-HACK!" he coughed. "I really must work on that...now then."

Rocks began to roll down the hill. Dan looked scared and was about to turn back when he was stopped by Ellie.

"No Dan, you can't turn back now," Ellie said. "I'll be with you. I promise."

Dan smiled knowing someone would be there for him when he realized Ellie had wandered off. Dan ran after when he saw Ellie on top of a cave.

"Hey Dan, catch!" she said as she threw over a pentagram.

"Watch out!" Al-Zalam cried out. But Dan was hit in the head. Al-Zalam inspected the pentagram closer.

"Ah! That is a Witches' Talisman! If you use it near a bubbling cauldron, it will summon a witch!"

"I never trusted witches. They're kinda creepy." Ellie said as she went down to Dan, who was a bit dizzy.

"Sorry bro."

The two soon reached another end spot and were transported to the hall of heroes. In there, Stawyer Iron Hewer was waiting.

"Fortesque! And little Elizabeth How are you, you old war horse and madam?" He asked in a cheery manner.

"We're good. Hey, can you give us a weapon? We need to beat Zarok." Ellie replied.

"Ah, of course! Here, take my war hammer! All I've been doing with it is breaking walnuts and putting up shelving from OLKEA!" He handed it over and Ellie fell. Dan looked worried but he shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

As Dan and Ellie entered the Mausoleum, a cold breeze was felt on their shoulders. Eerie music played, but Ellie, having a sharp ear, could see it was very very repetitive. She tried to dart off toward the music but Dan stopped her, not wishing to get bonked in the head once more. But the two were then stopped by Zarok. With a slimy sneer, he glared at the two.

"Well if it isn't Forty-darling and the Little Brat!" he said in a grainy voice. Dan grumbled angrily.

"Look. You both need to get it through your thick skulls….well, mostly YOU." he said, pointing at Dan. "You CANNOT defeat me! I've covered the land in darkness, withering all the tomato plants…Look where your stubbornness and the little brat's curiosity got you. You are trapped! But you can always talk this with my old friend."

Zarok vanished.

"Ellie I want you to stay close to me," Dan said. "You can never know what will happen here." Ellie nodded as the two walked around the area. The music then got louder as they entered a room. A strange looking ghost with four arms and a hockey mask was playing the organ.

"HEY SIR! CAN YOU PLAY BETTER MUSIC! haha STINKS!" Ellie yelled. Dan gently pinched her. The ghost turned around and in a booming voice, he replied.

"I am COMPELLED by some primal force always to play this song o fear and sadness. Please bring me new music, that I may break this cycle of endless misery! Go on... do us a favor. It's driving me mental."

Ellie nodded as soon she and her brother began looking around the Mausoleum. At some points, the floor nearly collapsed but Ellie and Dan always got out of there in time. Ellie grumbled as the sheets she found were covered in imp scribbles. But the two remained close until….

"GROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ellie soon noticed they were in a big area. There was a big monster in the stained glass, and soon, it jumped out and roared.

"ELLIE! STAY RIGHT BEHIND ME!" Dan ordered. He quickly began running around, but Ellie tried to point out that the demon had a weak spot around its heart.

"You have to use your crossbow! Listen to me!" Ellie called out. Dan wondered if that could work, but he felt it would not do much. He fired at the Demon's heart and it roared in pain as the arrows pierced it.

"Thanks, sis." He thought to himself as he kept firing until the demon was shattered to pieces.

Ellie noticed the monster dropped two items, a key, and a chalice. She picked up both items and gave them to Dan.

"Perhaps this key will help us get out of here!" Al-Zalam wondered. Well, there is only one way to find out. Let us go back to the graveyard.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Hall of Heroes, Woden the Mighty was staring unimpressed.

"Hmph, if it isn't the jawless arrow magnet himself and the kid who thinks she can best a knight." he said.

"Well, at least I'm trying," Dan said as he tried to keep Ellie back. Woden reluctantly gave them his sword and the two left.

"That should do it!" Ellie exclaimed as she opened the gate. The two traversed the graveyard when soon they encountered a familiar figure. They were dressed in black and only their hands were seen, which were skeletal. Ellie and Dan walked up to him.

"Hmm, Sir and Miss Fortesque! I've already done you both, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Hello, Mr. Death. We're trying to defeat Zarok...can you please help us?" Dan asked. Death thought long and began speaking.

"You can find the Anubis Stone. It is split into various pieces, and one of them is being guarded by the Guardians of the Graveyard in this very place. The second was given to the Mayor of Sleeping Village. The next one is in the possession of the Pumpkin Witch. And the final one is in King Peregrin's castle."

Ellie nodded and wrote that down in a small piece of parchment. The two soon kept traveling until they reached the exit...one of the wolf statues had a pendant with a strange symbol on it.

"I can go get that bro," Ellie stated.

Ellie floated towards the statue but suddenly, she was grabbed. She let out a terrified shriek and Dan gulped as the two started attacking. Dan defended himself but after a lot of fighting, he was able to defeat the guardians and get the first piece of the Anubis Stone. But now, the two faced a big challenge, Gallowmere Plains!


End file.
